ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow City
Rainbow City is one of six other cities said to be located under Antarctica, according to Gladys Hefferlin and her husband, via telepathy c. 1940. Xenology Rainbow City is said to have been founded by "The Ancient Three" c. 2 million years ago. They came from Mars and settled on Earth, in Antarctica. Location The valley surrounding the city is somewhat dumbbell shaped, with the city at the narrowest section, the valley spreading but at both ends, about ten miles wide at its narrowest and about 25 mile long from end to end, protected from stores and hidden in the southern winter by mists, and only open to the sun's rays by ice-wall reflection during the southern Antarctic summer. In the heart of the city's surface level is a great temple, a center of the higher learning and a museum of the culture of this ancient civilization. Below the surface of the city are five underground levels that house main terminals for a vast underground tunnel system. The tunnels stretch for miles, utilizing train lines that have maps showing the old surface of the Earth and where the great tunnels lead to. Mathematics The mathematics of Rainbow City is based on base seven. In equations on all physical constants they use "seven over seven" instead of the modern "square root of minus one". On mental and spiritual constants, ten over seven is used. If we would examine our modern periodic table of the elements in the hand book of Chemistry and Physics, we would find the key to the system of count as used so long ago, for both are based on natural law. A circle is divided by 2. 4, 8, 16, etc, never into 12. Plastics Rainbow City is made of a particular plastic, including the streets; and all buildings are so constructed that all colors of the rainbow are used, as each color has a significant meaning. The plastic was also used to build the walls, floors and roofs of houses, the stores and the City Temple, also furniture, tables, beds, etc. Their cloth is also woven of a plastic thread softer than the finest modern silks, lighter in weight, and is fire proof. To purify the cloth, or bed linen, it is placed over an open flame to burn the impurities away. Beautiful jewels of all colors are made of plastic so hard the surface of a diamond is cut and powdered as if it were ordinary glass. Many plastic spheres of all colors and sizes are there for special purposes and are treated so as to retain their power and influence. ;Plant based plastic Vegetation is macerated to very fine particles and mixed with water, boiled and mashed at a very high heat, then the liquid strained off and reboiled at high heat. The scum is skimmed and liquid strained again. Liquid is boiled again at high heat and strained through a final filter. The remaining liquid is subjected for 24 hours under an electronic process conditioning, under a high vibratory or high frequency condition to rearrange the polarity of the molecules. The liquid is then ready for pouring and molding. After having been molded it is still soft enough to carve immediately. After which the plastic sets and becomes harder each succeeding day. Sources * bibliotecapleyades.com, The Hefferlin Manuscript Category:Antarctica Category:Subterraneans Category:Xenology